The Future of the Lab Rats
by LBozzie
Summary: Adopted from Croc9400 this is the story how the Lab Rats reunite after years of being a broken family to save their father. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Read if you want! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as you guys probably know, I've adopted this story from Croc9400! So Credit goes to them for letting me adopt this idea! Also, don't worry, I haven't abandoned 'Family Tree' it's my story and I'll never leave a story undone. **

**Oh and also, if you haven't already, go check my best friend, SummerSun15's story out, it's awesome! So, go do that and leave nice reviews for her!**

**So, read on and I'll update the next chapter tomorrow! **

**Prologue**

**Adam's POV**

It was the final quarter. We were down by three points and we only have 3 minutes left. Third down, nine yards to go. I hiked the ball, and we were off. We scored the touchdown with 20 seconds to spare.

Leaving the family was the hardest thing I've had to do, but I feel like this is the best thing that happened for me.

After the game we celebrated in the locker room. We just found out we had made it into the playoffs! I was cheering until I got the call from Chase, my mind fuzzed over.

**Leo's POV**

I was giving a lecture to a group of my students. This wasn't the last lecture I had to give today. I had to give an advanced lecture on the same topic later. I love being a professor and all, but talking about the same stuff over and over again for hours gets kind of boring.

After I finished the lecture I had a one hour break. I went to my office and sat down. Then my cell phone rang. It was Chase. I haven't talked to him or my other step-siblings in three years. This had to be important.

It wasn't like I didn't love my family, but after Big D and my Mom split up I felt kind of awkward being around them. I know my Mom broke Davenport's heart so I couldn't not feel guilty when I was around them, it had been years.

After the call I was shaking. How could this have happened?! I told my boss I had to leave, that there was a family emergency back home. He agreed to let me go and I rushed to the airport. I caught a last minute flight to Mission Creek and then took a cab back to the old house, that's when the pressure of the situation hit me.

**Bree's POV**

I love being a model.

The life is glamour. I have an amazing boyfriend, his name is Garrett. He's also a model, with blue dreamy eyes and chiselled features you couldn't not fall head over heels in love with him.

I was preparing myself for a shoot, I was modelling some bathing suits today, I didn't know what kind, just bathing suits, and the company hadn't been that specific.

I was about to leave when my phone rang. It was Chase. After I hung up I drove myself to the airport, and not studio, trying to keep the tears from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Chase's POV**

As I was driving home from the supermarket I was pondering over the last few years. They had been difficult; no doubt. Mr Davenport and Tasha had split up over Mr Davenport's career. Tasha had stormed out saying that he loved his inventions more than her.

Leo had moved out a few weeks after saying that he didn't feel comfortable. I didn't blame Leo for what happened but he had said it was too awkward and that he'd stay in touch with us. I have his mobile number in my phone somewhere but the most we hear from each other are Christmas and birthday cards, with the occasional email.

Adam left two years ago to move on with his football career, I hardly see my brother anymore, when I usually call he only speaks with me for a few minutes or just doesn't pick up. I miss him so much sometimes I sleep in his capsule.

Bree had moved out to live with her boyfriend not long after Adam, saying something about a once in a lifetime opportunity for a modelling career. Again, the last I heard from her was when she changed her mobile and she had sent me the new number. That was six months ago.

Mr Davenport wasn't the same either. Since Tasha broke his heart he only focused on me taking over Davenport industries and training me to be his successor. He wasn't the happy go lucky humorous man I knew five years ago. He was constantly depressed. More than once I've found him crying in the lab, alone. During those moments I'd sit with him and let him talk to me and then the next day he'd pretend nothing had happened. He's looking older and older by the day.

It feels like nothing is the same anymore.

* * *

I drove onto the drive and grabbed the bags. As a approached the door I noticed that it was open, strange, I was sure I locked it and Mr Davenport hardly goes outside...

I went in and I saw mess. The sofa was over turned and papers with my ideas for inventions were ripped and littered all over the floor. I dropped the bags and looked at Eddy's screen, which had been cracked.

I ran down to the lab, everything was trashed, the capsules, the computers, everything. I looked around for any evidence. I found blood on the floor, I scanned it and the DNA in the blood was Mr Davenports.

Mr Davenport...

"Mr Davenport!" I yelled through the house. I rang him on his mobile while running around the house. Nothing. I started to panic a little, there was blood, everything was trashed...

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down but I just couldn't.

I did the only thing that I could think of...

I dialled Adam's number, then Leo, then Bree. It was time for a family reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sorry I updated recently, exams and practice exams and UGH! But I'm back now! **

**Chase's POV**

I paced as I waited for the 'family' to get here. I didn't know what to do. Should I prepare drinks? Leo would just say no, Bree would take one and not bother drinking it and Adam... Well, who knows what Adam will do after all this time.

Last time they saw me I was still tiny midget Chase. Their little brother... I wonder if I'll look any different to them?

I looked in the mirror and saw... well, me.

I couldn't see any different, sure I was quite a bit taller than Davenport now but that wasn't so strange... was it?

I suddenly felt a surge of guilt pass through me when I though about my dad.

I should have been here to protect him from whatever came for him. I was his bionic creation and I failed him. So why wasn't I with him?

Because I was angry at him. Earlier today we had been talking about life outside the lab. I was trying to get him to go to the park with my new girlfriend with me because she wanted to meet him and that's where it wet downhill.

He wasn't happy that I had a girlfriend. "Chase, you can't do that."

"Excuse me? I'm 23 years old, not some 15 year old you can boss about."

Her name was Jenny and she was the most beautiful human being on the planet. Her brown hair shone red in the sun and her emerald green eyes were care free and bright. She was artistic, funny and had a great mind. Whenever we walk together she slips her hand into my seemingly larger one and it fits perfectly. I don't have a care in the world when I'm with her.

And I wasn't allowed to see her...

"Chase, you know relationships are dangerous for you... for us!"

"You might want to tell Adam and Bree that. You don't seem to be wanting to control their lives!"

The argument ended when I mentioned Tasha, I turned my back, grabbed my keys and muttered something about going to the market to pick up some food.

Stupid!

I started replaying the augment over in my head and mentally punched myself for everything that I could have done to stop the argument.

Then the doorbell rang...

* * *

**Okay, quick mentions:**

**Shanzlol: You write good stuff yourself!**

**Croc9400: I like your version better than mine personally!**

**Scarr Girl: OKAY! Sorry about your bed by the way, I had no idea my writing was this effective...**

**Okay, that's all from me, next chapter is coming soon!**

**Oh and question time!**

**Who, looking from my writing, do you think I am most like out of Lab Rats?**

**Adam, Bree, Chase or Leo?**

**Just curious!**

**LBozzie**


	4. Chapter 4: Family arguments

**_Hey, again. okay... review answers are at the bottom, soooooooo..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

When Adam, Bree and Leo entered the house they were overwhelmed by nostalgia. Although the place had been re-decorated and all surfaces were covered with blue prints and files filled with ideas, notes and calculations, the layout was still the same.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bree asked.

"Well to be honest I didn't know if you were coming." Chase replied softly.

"Why wouldn't we?" Leo questioned curiously.

"I haven't seen any of you for at least 2 years, you have no idea how heartbroken dad was!" Chase said, his voice bitter.

Bree smirked, "so he lets his favourite call him dad but we weren't allowed to?"

"Funny you should say that, I don't recall him ever saying we weren't allowed to call him 'dad'. Do you? So shut up and help me. If not, leave cause I can't be doing with your diva attitude, Bree."

Bree started to retaliate but Adam shushed her.

"Funny you say that, Chase. We haven't heard anything from you either." Adam retaliated.

Chase glared at him, "maybe I would have if I hadn't been looking after a broken hearted Davenport for 2 years."

"Oh so now you're blaming my mom?" Leo growled.

"No, I'm saying my two brothers could have at least returned my calls and my sister could have atleast acknowledged my existence." After a long pause he continued, "look, you must feel some kind of... Loyalty? Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

All of the ex-superheroes looked down, "that's what I thought."

* * *

_**Skravyak15: Here you go!**_

_**Croc9400: Really? Hm, well I've been told I'm like Donald, Chase and Bree... Weird... I have kinda a mixed personality, I guess...**_

_**Shanzlol: :)**_


End file.
